halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Honour Guard
The are a specialized Military Order, dedicated to the protection of important politicians. The Honour Guard are often picked from experienced warriors, but function as a mostly ceremonial unit, for all intents and purposes. History While Honour Guards have existed for millennia on Sanghelios, only most recently have they been seen as a unified, military force. In ancient times, Kaidons picked their most steadfast and loyal soldiers to be their Honour Guard, forming a close knit Retinue who would defend their lord to the death. These warriors would not accept defeat and fought to the bitter end in defence of their Kaidon. When Sanghelios became unified under the First Republic, lead by the High Council, the Honour Guards were formed into an official military order. Dedicated to staunch defence and defiance in the face of adversity, these warriors were chosen from some of the best and loyal Sangheili. Those that passed the vigorous training were assigned a councillor and swore an oath to protecting him at the cost of their own lives. When the Writ of Union was declared, the Honour Guard expanded to their former foes, the Prophets, vowing to protect them against all threats. The Honour guard had a strict code of conduct, to only ever fight in their lords defence, to never become political tools or assassins and to avenge their lord or commit ritual suicide. However, when the fall of the Covenant came about, many Honour Guards, so distraught by the lies and deceptions fed to them, killed their Prophet Charges and committed ritual suicide. The Honour Guard dwindled to near extinction, until it was revived by the High Council of the New Republic. They are a largely ceremonial but respected force. Role The Honour Guards are in direct service to the Council, guarding councillors, and buildings of the council, such as the council halls, the residence of councillors, and important government buildings. While largely ceremonial, it is a dangerous decision to underestimate them, since most are experienced veterans, and all are well armed. Recruitment The Honour Guard positions are offered to veteran warriors who have been proven to be steadfast and devoted in their defence of the Republic, as recommended by their superior officers and peers. Those selected are taken to their fortress monastery and trained by the grizzled veterans of the Guard in defending their charges and wielding the deadly Type-4 Energy Weapon/Pike. While ceremonial in appearance, in the right hands these are still deadly tools. When they pass training, they are offered a post, and their ceremonial armour. Not all make the cut, but those that do, fight to the death for their charge. Councillor receive protection based on their rank and the danger they may face. The High Councillor of the Republic, who is head of state and government has a personal guard of a hundred. Many lower councillors receive a guard of four. The Honour Guard not only guarded the council but also the senate buildings on local planets and on Sanghelios, with a force of a thousand guards protecting that. Equipment